Our Dirty Dance
by StarChild23
Summary: Gabriella is forced to go to a camp called Camp Memory with her mother for the summer. Everything is looking pretty bad until she finds herself in the arms of the camps dance teacher. Troyella of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So decided that maybe it was time for me to write another story. I'm not too sure about this one, but let me know if you like it and want me to continue with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or anything else.**

**Our Dirty Dance**

**Chapter One: Camp Memory**

Gabriella sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car listening to her Ipod. She and her mother were on their way to this camp/family get-away called Camp Memory. Gabriella didn't want to go and had complained to her mother the whole way there. Her mother was making her go since she would be graduating next year, and she would be moving out to go to college. She called it "summer bonding time." Gabriella just called it hell. She wasn't going to get to see any of her friends for the whole summer all thanks to her mother.

"We're here!" Gabriella's mother Anna exclaimed. She parked the car in an empty space and turned to Gabriella. " Now look honey I know that you don't want to be here, but this is our last chance to really spend time together. After all next year is your senior year and you are going to be with your friends all the time. So please just do this for me, okay."

Gabriella looked at her mother. She was still pissed off, but guessed that she better make the best of it since she was already here. "Fine mother, let's just get this over with."

"Oh, thank you baby! Now, I am going to go inside and find out where our cabin is. Just sit tight and I will be back in a few minutes. Anna got out of the car and walked up the stairs into the main cabin. Gabriella took this as an opportunity to take out her phone and call her friends.

The phone rang a couple of times before the receiver answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Courtney, what's up?" Gabriella said while picking at her nails.

"Oh my God Gabi! I miss you so much! Did you finally make it to camp hell?" said Gabriella's best friend Courtney. They had known each other since kindergarten.

"Yeah, I finally made it. I can't believe my mom made me come. She used the excuse of how this is our last chance to spend anytime together. I hate it when she pulls out the mother daughter bonding card."

"I know what you mean. My mother tries doing that to me all the time. Thank God she didn't make me go to a camp with just her."

"I know you are so lucky," Gabriella could see through the glass on the door, and watched her mother as she flirted with the desk manager. "Oh God, she's flirting with the desk manager. Here we go again. She can't go anywhere without flirting with someone."

"I'm sorry, I at least wish I was there to help take you out of your misery. Hey! Maybe I can come and bust you out of there. I could get Rachel and Amy to help me too!"

"That would be wonderful, but hey my mother is coming so I will talk to you about it some more later."

"Alright, bye Gabi."

"Bye Courtney," Gabriella said as she closed her phone. Her mother got back into the car and handed her a key.

"This is your key to the cabin. We are in number 14A. I got a two bedroom so you can have some privacy. You're going to love it here Gabriella. They have a tennis court, golf course, swimming pool, wreck hall, and they even have a dance studio." Gabriella turned to look at her mother after she said that.

"A dance studio?"

"Yeah some guy teaches ballroom dancing and stuff like that. Doesn't that sound fun?" Anna said hoping her daughter would cheer up at least a little bit.

A dance studio does sound kind of fun. She had always loved ballroom dancing. "Yeah, I guess it does." 'Maybe now this place won't suck as much,' Gabriella thought to herself. Anna gave her a warm smile and drove to their cabin.

After Gabriella and her mother had taken in their entire luggage, Gabriella walked into her new room. She looked around at the flower printed walls in disgust. "I cannot believe that I have to sleep in here," She said aloud. She walked out of her room to find her mother putting up a few pictures on the fireplace mantle. "Hey mom, I am going to go and take a look around. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, baby, just don't be too long. We are going to eat dinner in the camp restaurant," her mother said smiling at her. Gabriella waved goodbye to her before walking out the door.

It felt so good to be outside. The air was warm, and the sky was crystal clear. 'I guess this place might not be so terrible' Gabriella thought. She looked around to see little kids playing in the pool and their mother's talking to each other while drinking lemonade. Gabriella kept on walking until she ended up in front of a big cabin with a sign that said dance studio.

"I guess this is the dance studio, Gabriella said to herself. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to walk inside. It wasn't anything but one big room with mirrors covering the walls. It had a wooden floor, and speakers in each corner of the room. Gabriella walked around the room observing everything. She started to dance a little by herself. Dancing brought back so many memories of her dad. He had died when she was thirteen in a car crash. He had been teaching her how to ballroom dance before he died. She actually learned quite a bit before he died too. Eventually she started feeling too emotional and stopped dancing. Gabriella heard someone drop something and turned around.

Standing at the entrance was a guy with shaggy brown hair and electric blue eyes. He looked to be about 5'11" and very toned. "Why did you quit dancing? You were looking pretty good," He said smiling at her.

"Oh, I just I…" Gabriella started but couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

The guy laughed a little but smiled even bigger. He stuck his hand out to her and said, "Hi, I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez," Gabriella said shaking his hand as her cheeks began to flush. The moment her hand touched his she felt a spark run up her hand. She wondered if maybe he had felt it too.

"So Gabriella Montez what are you doing in my dance studio?"

"This is your dance studio?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head yes. "Oh well I was just walking around and ended up here. You don't look like a dancer to me."

Troy laughed a little and said, "Yeah, well, you would be surprised to see what I can do."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm sure I would," She said with sarcasm.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Troy joked. "Well I guess I will just have to show you." He said taking her hand and spinning her around. They were dancing to no music but they never would have noticed. Eventually Troy dipped Gabriella and let go of her hand.

"Wow, you are good," Gabriella said.

"Why thank you. You're not half bad yourself. Who taught you to dance?"

Gabriella lowered her head. She didn't like talking about her dad. It had only been four years since he had died, and she still wasn't completely over it. "Oh, just a friend, " She said looking at the ground.

"A boyfriend?" Troy questioned her.

Blood started rushing to her cheeks again, "Oh, um no. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Troy said smiling even more. Gabriella looked down at her watch and noticed that she had already been gone for two hours.

"Oh shit, I have to go, but I'll see you later?" Gabriella asked with hope.

"Definitely," Troy said.

Gabriella then turned towards the door and began running back to her cabin. On the way there she thought to herself, 'Maybe this place won't be so bad. It most definitely has potential.'

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Review and let me know what you guys think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I know that I haven't updated this story in forever. Most of you probably hate me, but I have had a lot of things going on in my life. Like work, going to college, and dealing with personal matters. But I am going to have a lot of free time on my hands since it's winter break so I will be updating more frequently.

I hope you like this chapter. I have been at a loss of what to write, so hopefully this will be good.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or anything else.

"Gabriella, get up sweetie! It's a beautiful day and I want to walk around the camp a little and see what they have," Anna said while trying to get her daughter out of the bed.

Gabriella wanted to nothing but lay in her warm covers for a few more hours. She rolled onto her side and peaked her head out from underneath the covers. "Do I really have to go with you? I mean I walked around yesterday. There really isn't that much to see." Well except for the hot dance teacher Gabriella thought to herself.

Anna had a really sad look on her face. All she wanted was to spend some quality time with her daughter before her senior year. She knew she wasn't going to get to spend any time with her at all once school started again, and just incase something were to happen, she wanted to know that she had at least spent as much time with Gabriella as possible. "Please get up Ella. We're supposed to be bonding remember?"

Ugh, Gabriella hated when her mother said that to her. She knew exactly what to say to make her feel bad. "Okay, okay I'm getting up," she said while stretching her very toned and tanned legs.

"Wonderful," Anna said smiling brightly, "I'll meet you in the living room."

Gabriella stretched some more and walked over to her bathroom. After taking a very long and much needed shower, she walked over to her closet and tried to find something cute to wear just incase she ran into Troy again. God she was so ready to see him. All she could think about were his beautiful eyes, his muscular arms, and the way it felt dancing with him yesterday.

After contemplating on a few outfits, Gabriella finally decided on some white shorts, and bright blue cami, and some flip-flops. She did her hair in loose curls and applied her makeup lightly. There was no point in putting a bunch on since it was so hot outside and she didn't want her makeup to run. After checking herself in the mirror, Gabriella walked out into the living room to meet her mother.

Anna stood up from the couch and smiled, " I'm pretty hungry. Do you wanna get some breakfast before we walk around the camp?"

"Sure."

Anna and Gabriella walked to the camp restaurant/mess hall and ordered their food. She might be away from all her friends and forced to spend time with her mother, but Gabriella had to admit that the food was pretty good.

After they finished eating, they got up and started to explore the camp a little. After walking around for some time, Anna and Gabriella ending up in front of the dance studio.

"Oh look Ella, it's the dance studio I was telling you about. I bet it would be fun to take some lessons."

More like amazing, spending any time with Troy would be like spending it with a god, Gabriella thought to herself. "I'm sure it would mom."

"Well hey, I'm getting a little tired. I think I will go back to the cabin and take a nap for a little while. Okay?"

That was odd Gabriella thought. Her mother was normally full of energy. Gabriella often found it hard to believe that she could be so energetic. It was probably nothing though, so she pushed the thought aside. "Alright. Well, I'm going to walk around a little more, and maybe get sun."

"Have fun sweetheart." Anna turned away from her only daughter and made her way back to the cabin. There was another reason that she had dragged Gabriella out to Camp Memory, but she didn't want to tell her yet. She wanted her to enjoy herself as much as she could. Telling Gabriella would only make her worry.

Gabriella continued to stand in front of the dance studio wondering if it would seem to obvious that she liked Troy if she went inside. She didn't even know if he was in there…. but if he was, she didn't want to come on too strong. After thinking about it a little more, Gabriella decided to turn around and maybe go to the pool and relax. Only when she turned around she found herself face to face with heaven itself. "Oh! Wow Troy, you really scared me. I didn't hear you walk up behind me."

Troy laughed a little at Gabriella's fright. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize that I was being so quiet," Troy stated while taking in Gabriella's beauty. He thought that she was the most beautiful thing on earth. The prettiest flower could never compare to her natural beauty. "So did you come back to dance some more?"

"Oh….um….no, not really." Troy's face faltered a little with disappointment. "I mean I would love to dance some more, I was just walking around with my mother, and we ended up walking here."

"Oh, okay….well do you want to go get some ice cream then? The mess hall has the best. I swear you've never tasted anything so delicious in your life," Troy said while smiling down at Gabriella.

Gabriella began to wonder if Troy was interested in her. "Yeah sure that sounds great."

They started walking towards the mess hall. They talked the whole way there. Troy kept asking her questions about herself. Like what color she liked, what kind of music did she listen to, her favorite subject in school, and all about her friends. He was genuinely interested about her. He had never met somebody so intriguing. Gabriella asked him some questions too. Like how he became a dance teacher at Camp Memory for one thing.

"My mother put me in dance classes at a very young age. She didn't let me play soccer or learn karate like all the other kids. She wanted me to be sophisticated," Troy explained. "So after awhile I got really good at it. Every summer my mom, my father, and I would come down here to spend time together. Kind of like you and your mom."

Gabriella laughed a little. "Yeah only I'm sure your parents didn't force you to come down here to spend time with them."

Troy gave Gabriella a crooked smile. He kicked a rock on the ground and continued talking. "Not exactly. I was like you. All I wanted to do was spend time with my friends. I hated spending the summer here with them. It was so boring. But one year, right before I turned sixteen, my parents got into a car accident. A drunk driver hit them when they were on their way back from dinner. They died instantly."

Gabriella stopped walking and looked up at Troy with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Troy, I can't imagine how that feels. And to loose them at such a young age…."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Gabriella. I'm over it now. That happened four years ago. But anyway, I started working here because it reminds me of them. I just wish that I had spent more time with them before they died." Troy was going to say something else, when his cell phone started ringing. "Hello? Well I'm kind of busy right now. No I know. Can they do it another time? Alright then, I'll be up there in ten minutes."

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked confused.

"That was my boss. Apparently somebody wants to take some dance lessons today because they are leaving tomorrow. So I have to go. Can I take a rain check on that ice cream?"

Gabriella was disappointed but smiled anyway. "Sure, I'll just come by the studio sometime. And hey, maybe we can dance a little too."

"Definitely. Well I guess I am going to go, but I hope I will see you soon. Bye Gabriella." Troy suddenly leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella stood there stunned. She never expected him to do that. Troy smiled at her one more time before walking off.

"Bye Troy…." Gabriella mumbled. She turned her direction and began walking back to her cabin. Once she got inside she saw her mother laying on the couch sleeping. Maybe she should spend some time with her. Gabriella hated the thought of losing her mother. She would feel horrible if she blew her off all the time and then she died in a car accident like Troy's parents did. After all she had already lost one parent.

Walking into her room, Gabriella took her shoes off and sat down on her bed. She pulled out her phone and called Courtney.

"Hello?" Courtney answered on the other line.

"Oh my gosh Courtney. I have so much to tell you."

A/N: So that is chapter two. Again I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I am really going to try to update more often. But anyway, I hoped that you liked it. I tried to give you guys some insight on Troy. Reviews are wonderful!!!


End file.
